


Valha-me!

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Valha-me, Deus, mas é certo que morrerei antes de confessar-te tais sentimentos, Jean."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein





	Valha-me!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2019

Valha-me, Deus! Esses teus dois botões desabotoados, quase descosturados dessa tua camisa que um dia foi branca.

Minha vontade é de meter os dedos em tuas vestimentas e fechá-las até teu pescoço para que elas guardem essa tua pele longe dos meus olhos desejosos.

Valha-me!

Nem se eu escondesse tua cabeça com o lençol teria paz na mente.

Nem se eu virasse para o outro lado da minha cama e ficasse encarando a parede silenciosamente.

Queria te sacudir agora mesmo, te acordar e te fazer ficar com aquele teu olhar confuso, me ouvindo expressar os sentimentos que há tanto tempo preservo dentro do peito. E depois queria bagunçar teus cabelos enquanto beijasse tua boca, não aguento esses teus lábios meio rachados pelo frio. Valha-me! Nem frio sinto.

Está nevando lá fora e tudo o que sinto é calor.

Está tão quente aqui dentro, isso não é coisa de Deus!

— Marco, posso ouvi-lo se mexer, vá dormir! — tu reclamas e se aquieta outra vez.

Queria cair num sono tão fácil assim, mas sei que passarei mais uma noite em claro perdido em vontades que jamais expressarei em palavras.

Valha-me, Deus, mas é certo que morrerei antes de confessar-te tais sentimentos, Jean.


End file.
